Singing Harmony
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Singing Harmony course. Select Courses * Add free, open Singing Harmony subjects below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Aldwell, Edward, and Carl Schachter. 2002. Harmony and Voice Leading. 3rd ed. Orlando, FL: Harcourt Brace. Ottman, Robert. 2003. Music for sight-singing. 6th ed. Upper Saddle River, NJ: Prentice Hall. Various Composers. 1963. Five centuries of choral music for mixed voices. Vol. 1. New York, NY: G. Schirmer. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Conversations / Dialogues / Idea Competitions Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, Repositories, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Poetry Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Bach, J.S. 2012. Cantata No. 21 Ich hatte viel Bekümmernis. (Learn to sing all 5 parts, Tutti, Soprano, Alto, Tenor, Bass, independently, with piano accompaniment). CyberBass.com. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems, FAQs Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Anders, Susan. 2005. Harmony Singing By Ear. (Format: Audio CD). Zanna Discs. Select References Kirschner, Frank. 2009. A Demonstration of the Circle of Fifths. singingcapitalchorus.org. Rising Star Quartet. 2013. 2013 First Place Rising Star Quartet - GQ. Aberdeen, MD: SweetAdelineIntl Youtube channel. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Sheet Music Rounds and Canons Free Online Sheet Music. 2014. Free Online Sheet Music. professional-mothering.com/2011/02/free-online-sheet-music.html . Free Vocal Sheet Music for Beginning Voice. 2014. Free Vocal Sheet Music for Beginning Voice. music-for-music-teachers.com/free-vocal-sheet-music.html . Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Anders, Susan. 2011. How to Sing Harmony Lesson: Harmonizing & Singing Tips. youtube.com. Choralzap. 2011. Silent Night - Hopson SA 1. www.youtube.com. Choralzap. 2011. SiNight Bass.MPG. www.youtube.com. Dillard, Erik. 2009. VOICE LESSON 25: HOW TO SING IN HARMONY (Part 1) Singing Techniques with Erik Dillard. The Erik Dillard Vocal Clinic. King's Singers - Madrigal History Tour. 1984. King's Singers - Madrigal History Tour - Fine knacks. San Bruno, CA: Youtube. King's Singers - Madrigal History Tour. 1984. King's Singers - Madrigal History Tour - La Bomba. San Bruno, CA: Youtube. Manning, Brett. 2010. Vocal Tips - How to Sing Harmony. Brett Manning's Singing Success. McFerrin, Bobby. 1990?. Bobby McFerrin audience play. (At Davies Hall in San Francisco, somewhere around 1990. Bobby teaches the audience to sing harmony as he sings a melody. Then he has them sing the melody as a round. Fun interaction). San Francisco, CA: Youtube.com Molsky, Bruce and Julie Fowlis. 2007. Bruce Molsky with Julie Fowlis - The Blackest Crow. (Enjoy Julie Fowlis's alto harmony here). Transatlantic Sessions series 3. Seal, Kevin et al., with Daniel Cardozo (Animator). 2008. Pandora Music 101: Singing In Harmony. Pandora.com: The Musical Genome Project. SgtSonny. 2010. And so it goes (Billy Joel) - A capella multitrack. (Good for harmony self-instruction as model). YouTube. spinal tap celtic blues. 2012. spinal tap celtic blues. youtube.com. The Weavers. 2003? Kisses Sweeter than wine - The Weavers - (Lyrics). (Lyrics). Youtube.com. Handel's Messiah Hallelujah - Singing for Dummies (Bass Scores Vocal) Handel Messiah. 2014. Hallelujah - Singing for Dummies (Bass Scores Vocal) Handel Messiah. Manguns Youtube channel. Tenor Part for Handel Messiah. 2013. Tenor Part for Handel Messiah. Andrew Grigg Youtube channel. How to Sing Harmony Kingery, David. 2011. How to Harmonize Singing. Miami, FL: eHow Presenter. McGuire, Kendall. 2011. Singing Tips : How to Learn Harmony Singing. Tampa Bay, FL: YouTube.com. therockyjones. 2008. Sing Harmony (or whatever). YouTube.com. Rounds and Canons Ah, Poor Bird, a Singing Round. 2014. Ah, Poor Bird, a Singing Round. music-for-music-teachers.com/ah-poor-bird.html . Ah Poor Bird, Hey Ho Nobody Home, Rose. 2010. 2010 MHS Choir Masterworks - Ah Poor Bird, Hey Ho Nobody Home, Rose. Scott W Youtube channel . Canons and Rounds: Best Canons and Rounds. 2014. Canons and Rounds: Best Canons and Rounds. choralnet.org/view/221737 . Free Online Sheet Music. 2014. Free Online Sheet Music. professional-mothering.com/2011/02/free-online-sheet-music.html . Free Vocal Sheet Music for Beginning Voice. 2014. Free Vocal Sheet Music for Beginning Voice. music-for-music-teachers.com/free-vocal-sheet-music.html . Miller, MS. 1999. BEYOND ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT. www-personal.umich.edu/~msmiller/rounds.html . Smith, Su. 2010. Hey, Ho! with Ah Poor Bird by Moo & Su. Su Smith Youtube channel . Select Video Conferences Select Websites Bach, J.S. 2012. J.S. Bach's Church Cantatas (Full Vocal Parts with Piano Accompaniment). bh2000.net/score/sacrbach/ Learn To Sing Harmony With These Effective Exercises 2011. Learn To Sing Harmony With These Effective Exercises. Harmony and Counterpoint Syllabus with Sight-Singing Laboratory. 2005. Harmony and Counterpoint Syllabus with Sight-Singing Laboratory. Cambridge, MA: MIT Open Course Ware. Songs for Teaching: The Definitive Source for Educational Music. 2011. Songs for Teaching: The Definitive Source for Educational Music Index. Bloomfield Hills, MI: songsforteaching.com. Select Wikis Bach, J.S. 2012. Johann Sebastian Bach. Choral Public Domain Library. ChoralWiki. 2014. ChoralWiki. www3.cpdl.org/wiki/index.php/Main_Page. Subjects' Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Bach, Johann Sebastian: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Johann_Sebastian_Bach Barber Shop Quartet Singing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Barber_Shop_Quartet_Singing Bluegrass music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bluegrass_music Blues Singing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Blues_Singing Folk rock music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Folk_rock_music Jazz Singing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Jazz_Singing Harmony: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Harmony Improvisation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Improvisation Loving Bliss (eliciting this neurophysiology): http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Loving_Bliss_(eliciting_this_neurophysiology) Madrigal Singing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Madrigal_Singing Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music Music Education: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Education Practicing - Playing a Musical Instrument: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Practicing_-_Playing_a_Musical_Instrument Scat Singing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Scat_Singing Sight Reading Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Sight_Reading_Music Singing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing Singing Descant: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing_Descant Singing for Kids / Children: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing_for_Kids_/_Children Singing Harmony: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing_Harmony Singing Walking Bass Lines: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing_Walking_Bass_Lines Virtual Choir: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Choir World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!